


Eddisodes!

by YourLovableLiar



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLovableLiar/pseuds/YourLovableLiar
Summary: Eddsworld fanseries made by nagito makota. Prompts are welcome in comments!
Kudos: 3





	Eddisodes!

**Author's Note:**

> Request anything! I try to update once a week!

Hi! I am your friendly writer here! This is a fanseries, but driven by readers! Prompts and ideas are always welcome, and we do not hate/dislike other communities. 

Want to request? Post a comment! 

Want to do angst? Slap that bad boi in the comments.

Want to actually do a plot filled story? Hah comment it, and we will see if you get chosen.

Ships are not exactly welcome here as i like to keep close to the canon version, sorry! But the behavour of the characters will stay the same. Tom hates tord, Edd loves his friends, but mot as much as cola, Tord is a sociopath, and matt is beautiful. 

Happy reading! Love you all!!


End file.
